


First Kiss

by BrookeWritesSometimes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Writing Exercise, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes
Summary: Makoto’s first kiss with Taka isn’t exactly what he expected
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably going to delete this later, this was just a little something because I’ve been burnt out for so long. I’ve got a bunch of actually good fics prepared for Leonaegi week so there’s that ig

Makoto had always imagined being incredibly physically affectionate with his future partner. He imagined being held closely or leaning in for soft pecks on the cheek or forehead. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru had put a dent in those plans.

A huge, crater sized dent.

Now Makoto loved his boyfriend more than anything in the world, but their way of displaying affection to each other was.. different. Makoto preferred to display his feelings through touch. To him, a simple hand to hold or a hand in his hair was worth a million words. Taka, on the other hand, was the opposite. He showed affection through words and words exclusively. He could go on a tangent out of nowhere about how Makoto was the sweetest thing to ever grace the planet earth, yet never showed physical affection outside of an occasional (once a week if he was lucky) hand hold. He enjoyed the compliments and rambles a lot, but it still wasn’t physical touch. And if his boyfriend was any normal person, that wouldn’t be an issue. All he’d have to do was lean in for a kiss and wait for him to reciprocate. Unfortunately, Kiyotaka was not normal. Makoto was scared to say the least, worried that Taka would freak out and run away or hit him with a book or something, but he was starting to get desperate for some sort of physical touch. So one day he decided to take the plunge and just lean in.

“AAAH!” Taka said- no,  _ screamed,  _ as he scooted as far away from Makoto as humanly possible. 

“Um.. Taka? Are you alright?” He asked with a heavy amount of concern. Had he accidentally hurt him? All he’d done was lean in for a kiss, had he done something wrong?

“You.. you just tried to... GAH!” Taka threw his hands in front of his face and looked down at the ground. Right, Taka was much more.. reserved about this sort of stuff. Makoto felt a twinge of guilt in the back of his mind for not asking first, but he was more so focused on calming his boyfriend down.

“Taka, we’ve been dating for a month. It’s fine if you’re still not comfortabl-”

“A m-month?! Do you think that’s long enough?! Those..  _ things _ .. are only supposed to be done within the sanctity of marriage!” Yup, definitely should’ve aske- Wait, sanctity of marriage? Did Taka think he was….?

“Sanctity of marriage? I just wanted to kiss you, I’m not ready for.. whatever you were thinking of.”

“You were? Oh, that makes more sense.” Taka removed the hand covering his face and looked back at Makoto. “May we try that again, please?” Makoto blinked once, twice, three times to make sure he heard that right.  _ This  _ was all he’s had to do the entire time? 

“Yeah, absolutely.” He looked at Taka, poor Taka who looked like he was going to implode from nervousness, and leaned in slightly. Once he was close enough he placed an extremely gentle kiss on his lips. Kiyotaka squirmed in response, which worried him, but he soon got used to the feeling and stayed still. Makoto had never been more grateful for the (apparently strawberry flavored) chapstick his boyfriend used, because he could taste it a bit and it made him feel so happy. What was even better was the scarlet color completely covering Taka’s face, which made Makoto’s heart flutter. 

Surprising him completely, Makoto was the first to pull away. He’d expected Taka to completely freak out and pull away immediately, but apparently not. He also expected awkward silence but no, Taka spoke up after hardly even a second.

“Makoto, you tasted like chocolate. You know that isn’t healthy for you! You should be eating vegetables instead!” And there went all abnormalities with Taka. Of course he would bring up how he  _ tasted _ of all things, only to complain about it being unhealthy.

“Yeah, I know. I only had a little bit,” Makoto replied, completely lying through his teeth.

“Ah, that is fine then. Now would you like to study for tomorrow’s test?”

“We.. have a test tomorrow?”

“Wh- MAKOTO!!” Taka gave him the most horrified look he’d ever seen and quickly grabbed some sort of text book, frantically flipping through the pages to find what he assumed the test was going to be on.

Makoto couldn’t say that was what he’d expected from his first kiss, but he never expected anything that Kiyotaka did in the first place.

  
  
  
  



End file.
